Beyblade Girl Revolution Season One
by GumLee19
Summary: For those who remember, this is a story that me and my friend wrote back in 2003-2006. Tyson who was trying his hardest to avoid the most annoying girl at school finally revealed that he had a girlfriend name Desirea Jewel, and there adventures during the Beyblade V Force Saga, can these two hold eachother before falling apart? These are the Rebooted Series.


**Chapter 1-Tyson****'s secret girlfriend part 1**

It was like any other day for Tyson and his friends, practicing their beyblading skills at their local hangout by the bridge, while trying avoiding the most annoying girl at school, Hilary. Since she was pestering him about his chores after school, so he booked it before she even got a chance to drag him to class to clean up!

"Man, I couldn't wait to escape with miss wicked witch from the east", Tyson muttered on while wiping down his Dragoon.

"I don't get why she tries to hang out with us, her voice gives me a major headache" said Ray shivering.

"At a time like this I wish I never met the likes of her" Kai said, as he was lying by the river that flows by the bridge.

"Why was she ever in my class to begin with, all she does is nag, and thinks that she is the queen of the world!" Tyson mumbled on.

"We better watch out, she will cream you if she caught you saying that about her" said Kenny, while typing away on his laptop.

"Come on guys this is boring, let's get back into beyblading!" Max said with his happy go smile and attitude.

"ALRIGHT!" Tyson yelled out, as he got on his feet. "This time I'm challenging Kai!" as he pointed towards Kai, who looked like he was already napping peacefully.

Then out of now where they heard the one person that they were avoiding, her shrieking irritating voice all made the boys jump and scramble into hiding. "TYSON!" Hilary yelled out, "Where are you guys? I thought I asked you to wait for me! I know that you are hiding there!"

"Man, I wish she would just go away at this very moment!" Tyson whispered to his team mates, as she walked past there hiding spot.

Not far from the bridge, there was a girl that looked out of place. Her dark tanned skin, shoulder length hair, and the hoodie with the clear logo of a certain country suggested that she was not from Japan. She peered down from the bridge to see what the ruckus was about, she noticed a girl who was scolding a group of boys. Then she realized that one of the boys looked awfully familiar, suddenly it clicked in her mind.

She quickly ran across the bridge and down towards them, not knowing if he will notice her again.

"Tyson…is that really you?" said the girl as she was trying to catch her breath while holding her knees.

They all looked at the girl who appeared before them, Tyson was the only one who looked like he was in total shock. He took a good look at her before it registered in his mind, he knew her identity.

"It can't be…is that really you Desirea?" asked Tyson, as he pointed towards her.

"Who else would I be?" she replies as she ran towards him with an intention of pouncing him to the ground.

"Who is that girl and why is she doing that to him?" asked Hilary, who clearly didn't like what she was looking at.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tyson as he got up and also helped her up.

"My father is on a business trip, and thought that I'd drop by and say hi!" she said with a smile, as she dusted off the sand from her knee high black and red shorts.

"And maybe dump you right here and now!" she added as she glared at him.

"Whoa…what?!" Tyson struggled to get his words out, as she turned away from him.

"Here we go again" said Max as he face palmed, and the other tried not to look on.

"You haven't called me for a whole month, and here I thought you were cheating on me!" she continued on with her crocodile tears.

"What? No! You got it all wrong, this is nobody!" Tyson said as he pointed towards a still dumb founded Hilary.

"I was so worried when I heard that these guys were after your bit beast" Desirea said as she turned towards Tyson.

"What, you've heard about that?" said Tyson.

"Well we have taken care of that little problem, and now we're all alright as you can see" said Ray as he gestured to all of them.

"May I ask who she is?" asked Hilary as she struggled to find the answer in her mind.

"She is what you can say, Tyson's girlfriend" Kai kindly answered, looking at Desirea then turning his attention back to his napping ground.

"What did you say!?" Hilary sounding like she was screaming, she looked at all 4 boys and then at Tyson "You never told me you had a…girlfriend..."

"You never asked me before, duh!" said Tyson, as he looked back at his Desirea with a smile.

"And who might you be?" asked Desirea, checking Hilary from head to toe and knowing she was not a competition.

"I'm their trainer!" Hilary tried to have a comeback quote.

Then Tyson bursts out laughing, falling to the ground. "Trainer? As if! She just likes to follow us and is always the way."

"I thought you were a teacher's pet, I mean you do look the part!" said Desirea.

"Why you…tell me this. I've known him for a year, so ha! How long have you known him, 3 to maybe 4 months?" Hilary stammered on.

"How long has it been?" Desirea said, leaning and turning her body to Tyson who looked into her eyes, "Two…no three years right!"

For once Hilary looked speechless, as she looked at both of them who were smiling at each other. With nothing more to say, she ran off.

"Dude, what's her deal?" said Tyson.

"You don't really want to know Tyson" said Ray, as they all watched Hilary run off from their sight. The rest of the guys were more than excited to see Desirea standing in their presence, they haven't seen each other in the longest time.

"Well then, I'm here for a week or so, now let's make the best of this!" Desirea said as she gave hugs to the rest of the gang.

**Chapter 2-Tyson's secret girlfriend part 2**

Early the next day just before 9 am, Hilary was hoping to beat Desirea to his house. She ran as fast she could, as if having a near death experience when she made it to his door step, then hearing the sliding door open. She looked up, and sure enough it was Tyson, who didn't look all happy to see her…at all.

"It's 9 in the morning, what are you doing here?" asked Tyson, rubbing his eyes.

"I came here for an explanation!" she demanding, crossing her arms and stomped her feet.

"About what?" replied Tyson, sounding more than beyond annoyed.

"You know, that Desirea…girl…" Hilary tried to put the words together.

"That's it? Hmm maybe later, right now Desirea is waiting for me in the kitchen, so talk to you later" said Tyson, waving good-bye, turned around to open the sliding door making his way back inside.

"Geeze!" Hilary shouted out loud as she began to make her way out of the property.

After an early lunch with Desirea, Tyson decided the call Hilary to make things a lot clearer for her. Hours later she came back, just then the gang came by to pay a visit. Sitting at Tyson's grandfather's Dojo, things were getting a little tense, Hilary decided to break it.

"So, how and why is she your…girlfriend" demanded Hilary, glaring at Desirea, who was sitting next to Tyson.

"Well, it all began three years ago, in the city of Las Vegas…" recalled Tyson as they sat back, and had a flash back to the American Tournament.

They quite remember Las Vegas, not like most people who go there for the sightseeing, it was during the American Beyblade Tournament that was held there. Like most of the visitors, they boys were getting restless. Tyson was itching for a battle, but for the million time, Kenny kept telling him that there match was not until the next day. He very well knew there was a lot of competition and a lot of entries that day.

"Well! We can't all sit here and do nothing, we should be practicing for the upcoming match tomorrow!" suggested Kenny, typing away on his laptop.

"Your absolutely right Kenny, at this rate your down 70% on your skills" said Dizzy, the voice of Kenny's laptop.

"I am not going to sit here any longer, there is a park outside of here. We should go there and see if we can get sparring partners!" Tyson said as she got up, standing in one of his many cheesy poses.

"Not at the moment, I think I had one too many dishes durning lunch time…so full!" said Ray as she sat down to relax a little more.

"Well I guess it's just the two of us, Max is looking for his mom and Kai is nowhere to be seen this morning" said Kenny as he shut his laptop and prepared to head out with Tyson.

There was a park nearby the hotel, a lot of competition at the park. Tyson didn't know where to begin looking, there was a battle at every corner of the park. He knew what he was looking for, someone who was equal to his beyblading skills, he searched and searched with no luck for him. He was about to give up until he saw a group of kids cheering on someone who was in the middle, then heard a little announcement declaring a winner.

He ran there as fast as he could to see what the commotion was all about, he managed to make his way through the crowd, and there he saw the winner of the beyblade match. Not knowing at the time the winner was a girl, who happened to look like a boy.

"Wow! This DJ person is really something!" said someone in the crowd, Tyson listened on as he heard more complements from other kids.

Then the crowd died down, Tyson made his way towards DJ. Who was packing up for the day, until she heard someone clearing his throat.

She turns around, and there stood Tyson, with his kind smile and gentle hand waving at her.

"Can I help you?" she said as she stood up.

"Um…hi! My name is Tyson and I must say that was an awesome battle…if I wasn't a bit too late to see it…" Tyson twiddling his thumbs, trying to find the words.

"Thanks, um I guess. Hey you' re Tyson aren't you from Japan?" said DJ, as she walked towards him and pulled out her hand and shook his hand. He almost looked embarrassed.

"So you heard of me!" said Tyson who looked all happy, and Kenny just wanted to face palm at that very moment.

"My name is Des or Dj for short, I am not in the tournament at the moment, maybe next time" said DJ.

"Are you done for the day?" ask Tyson.

"Why, looking for a friendly match?" reply DJ, with a smile.

"Wait let me set up my laptop" said Kenny, "By the way my name is Kenny." Smiling, and opened up his laptop and started typing and setting up his hardware.

"Friend of yours?" ask DJ, using her thumb to point at him. "Okay let's get this started with!" said DJ.

"Finally!" said Tyson who was crying with joy that he finally found an opponent.

DJ started by removing her sweater, that's when Tyson finally notice something a little different.

"You're a girl?!" yelled Tyson, as he looked like he was in shock. Kenny started at Tyson, "I thought you knew!"

"I don't know why at first glance people think I'm a boy, maybe if I removed my elastic" said DJ as she removed it, then her hair was shoulder length.

Revealing her appearance to be more of a girl, she was wearing a white tank top with a Canadian symbol and red cargo shorts. "And my name is Desirea Jewel, I am from Canada, hoping one day to represent my country!" said Desirea

Standing in her launching pose, Tyson snapped out of it and took out his Dragoon. "Try not to legged behind Tyson"

"Are you ready! 3 2 1 LET IT RRIIIIPPPPPP!" Kenny yelled out, as he pressed record on his laptop.

Both Tyson and Desirea launched their beyblades at the same time, into the beyblade dome that laid before them. The blades were spinning 'round and 'round, until Dragoon made his move, hitting her blade with everything that he got.

"Pretty impressive Tyson" said Desirea, as she gave him another cute smile. Tyson blushed.

"Um…how about we make a deal?" suggested Tyson. "If I win, will you go out for a hamburger with me?"

This made Desirea blush, then she thought for a quick second and nodded in agreement. "But if I win, you'll be my servant for the entire week while I'm here!"

"That's a deal!" Tyson said with a smile, "Dragoon attack!" he yelled out.

"Saber Fang get into your defense!" yelled Desirea, as her blade was taking massive hits from Tyson's Dragoon.

After a good defense against his attacks, Desirea motion Saber Fang for the final attack. "Saber Fang take flight!" she gestured her right arm and pointed to the heavens.

With that Saber Fang launched into the air by circling around the dome 3 times and used a chip stone to jump into the air above the dome. With full speed her blade hit Dragoon with a direct hit, which made Dragoon lose its balance for a split second then recovered.

"Dragoon it's time for the final assault!" shouted Tyson, as he motioned Dragoon to go for the final attack.

"Saber Fang, its go time!" shouted Desirea, as she was prepared for the final attack against Dragoon.

Saber Fang finally landed back in the dome as both blades were playing a game of cat and mouse, then each blades were at the edge. With one last stance they both launched towards each other, once upon hitting they both created a cloud of smoke.

Both bladers sheltered their eyes from the smoke, until it cleared up around them. The only blade left spinning was Dragoon.

"No way!" Desirea gasped, she peered down, and there left was Saber Fang.

"And the Winner is Tyson!" Kenny directed his arm towards Tyson, who looked almost surprised.

"I won!" Tyson mumbled.

Then Desirea kneeled down to pick up her beyblade, and gave it a good hug. Got up and walked towards Tyson, then with a cheering smile "So, where do we go then!"

As soon as the match ended, Kenny packed up and wanted to go over the recording to analyze his data. After that Tyson did promised a hamburger date with a certain girl.

Since they didn't have time to go anywhere in particular, they headed to the hotel restaurant, where they wondered around for hours, eating street cart foods, and watched other bladers battling one another. With the sun setting in the background, they watched from atop of their hotel to end there date.

"So what part of Canada are you from?" asked Tyson, as they were glazing at the sunset.

"Edmonton Alberta, we have a huge mall there, that just maybe be the size of this hotel" she giggled, as she looked at him.

"You know, you might be the funnies person that I have ever known" said Tyson.

"Why thank you kind sir!" replied Desirea who was gesturing him, then they both burst out laughing.

They were silent for a moment "Will you come to our match tomorrow, we're battling against The All Stars"

"Sure, why not!" said Desirea.

"Come to think of it, we have a lot in common" said Tyson as he was inching closer to Desirea.

"Yeah?" replied Desirea, blushing while turning the opposite direction.

"I guess beyblading is one of them!" smiled Tyson, she looked at him and give him another smile.

Again, they both started laughing until the sunset had faded away, holding hands.

After the story was told, Hilary was speechless. "If it wasn't for the American Tournament, we wouldn't have never met" said Tyson.

"It was so sweet, on the last day before I was leaving, he spent the entire day looking for a present for me, so he bought me this ring!" Desirea flashed her ring at Hilary who still was speechless. It was a heart shaped ring with gold trimmings.

"Oh now I see, that's why you were acting all weird on the last day Tyson, hehe" said Kenny, who looked at the ring.

"Hey, we should show her Max's store in case you need beyblade parts!" said Tyson.

"Good idea, my dad received a new shipment the other day" said Max, as they were getting up.

"I think I'll just go home for the day…again" sighed Hilary as she made her exit out the door.

"Do you think she's jealous?" asked Kenny.

"Jealous of what?" said Tyson, as he put on his hat.

The gang made their way out from the Dojo, and proceeded to go the Max's place.

**Chapter 3-Desirea vs. Mariam part 1**

A shadowy figure emerged in a slightly dimmed hallway, and stepped back into darkness, then reappeared when the light shined on the figure from the doorway as it opened.

"Ozuma, when are we going to gather the bit beast?" Dunga asked, as he sat on a crate.

He stood in the centre of the room and looked at his teammates. "Not at the moment Dunga, we got bigger problems to worry about."

"Bigger problems, what is more important than a bit beast?" Dunga wanted to know.

"It seems as though Tyson and his friends got a new blader on their side!" said Ozuma, as he crossed his arms.

"I wonder who he might be?" wondered Joseph, the youngest of the group.

"Actually it's a she!" replied Ozuma. The other boys looked a little shocked, but Mariam played it cool like she always had.

"The only thing that I'm curious about is her bit beast, I've heard it was powerful!l" Ozuma continued on.

"Powerful? Pffft, I'll show her, nobody is match for my Vortex Ape!" Dunga shouted out, as he looked like he was ready to battle.

"No, I'm more interested in fighting her Dunga, you're just an angry little boy!" said Mariam as she jumped down from the pile of overly stock crates. "I will challenge her into a bey battle!"

"Be my guest Mariam, she's all yours!" said Ozuma gesturing the way out. As she walked by Ozuma, he had one more thing to say to her. "Remember where to meet up again."

She nodded, and disappeared into the now dark hallway.

Meanwhile at Tyson's place, the whole team were once again practicing their skills and wondering about the next location of one of the ancient bit beast. It has been awhile since they got any leads, so in the meantime they are just practicing.

"So how'd I do Kenny?" asked Max as he caught his beyblade in midair, and turn his attention towards Kenny.

"Just about there, wow you have improved so much since last week!" said Kenny typing away on this laptop. "Kai now it's your turn."

Kenny and Max were quickly replaced all the broken boards on the field.

Kai got up from his napping ground, walked towards the battle dome that Max had used. Took out his Dranzer and was ready to launch, until he saw at the corner of his eye that Desirea had come out of the house and sat down to watch.

Then Kai launched his beyblade without losing his cool, Desirea scooted beside Kenny and was looking at the data that he had collected. "Wow they did improve!"

"This is really amazing, oh and this is my new laptop" said Kenny as he gesture his hand towards his newly laptop.

"Hi there Dizzy!" said Desirea as she waved and smiled at the laptop.

"Not bad not bad, except that Kenny has forgotten to reboot my system again!" said Dizzy.

"What are you taking about?" Kenny blushed.

Kai was nearly finished until he decided to let the match end, and Kenny was getting upset that he missed the whole thing. All the targets were broken on the field, and Kai grabed his beyblade and walked away.

At that time a certain someone was waking up from a 2 hour nap, and asked what'd he missed. "Hey sleepy head!" said Desirea as she sat next to him.

"You missed your turn, several times in fact" said Kenny, as he was picking up was left of the boards.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Tyson demanded as he jumps right to his feet.

"We did, but you were mumbling about something!" Ray said, laughing and pointing at his bed head.

"Yeah so, Desirea had to take your place" quietly said Hilary, as she was sitting alone away from the group.

She's making things a little awkward for Tyson and Desirea. "Are you always going to sound like that, she was kind enough to help out" said Tyson.

"You know what, I think I'm just going to leave now!" said Hilary as she got up and started walking out the gate. None of them seem to notice that was she left, they just continued on.

At that moment, Desirea also got up and walked towards the gate, and a little ways from the street until she caught up to Hilary. "Hey look, I know that he can be a jerk sometimes but you got to realize that it's just him." said Desirea

"Yeah I know, but he really hurt me today" said Hilary, and then heard a sudden noise in the forest nearby.

"I heard that the new teammate was female, but never would have guessed that you'd be Tyson's girlfriend" said a voice, then Mariam approach them from the bushes.

"And you are?" asked Desirea, as she turn her attention towards her.

"They call me Mariam, and I hereby challenge you to a beyblade match!" Mariam called out, as she runs towards the stone wall and easily ran up like a ninja that she is.

"I never back down from a duel!" Desirea yelled out as she ran after her, and also ran up the wall like a ninja.

"Don't go after her, she's from the Saint Shields!" yelled out Hilary, but she was already gone. She turned around and ran back to Tyson's house to inform the boys of what just happened.

Not knowing how much time had passed, she finally ran into a clearing in the forest. Desirea glanced around her surroundings and noticed a beyblade stadium not too far from where she had stopped. After taking another breather, she walked towards it.

"Ha, I'm surprised that you even came at all. Most people don't even make it this far!" said Mariam as she jumped down from a nearby tree.

"My name is Desirea, member of the Wolf Pack, and as a wolf we never back down!" said Desirea.

Mariam glared at her, as if she heard something she didn't like. Then she walked to her side of the stadium and gave her a smirk, and Desirea joined her at the opposite side.

Meanwhile Hilary finally manages to run back to Tyson's house. "Tyson! Trouble! Desirea!" Hilary was trying to get the words out.

"What?" said Tyson, as he was about to launch his beyblade.

"Mariam from the Saint Shields had challenged her to a battle!" Hilary manage to say, while trying to catch her breath.

"Damn those guys, what are they up to now!" yelled out Tyson, as Hilary pointed the way. Kai was already gone as soon as he knew what was going down.

Kai managed to make his way to where Desirea was last seen. By the looks of the foot tracks he ran up the wall and into the forest, from there he knew where to look.

He heard the sound of clashing beyblades in the distance and followed it, finally he was there. Both girls were already in battle mode. "This is bad" he thought.

But as soon as he was about to make his move, Ozuma and the others came and were blocking his way. They had their launchers out already just in case Kai was going to do something.

"Kai! What are you doing here?" asked Desirea, she couldn't believe that he was there.

"You shouldn't mess with these guys, they steal bit beast from other bladers!" yelled out Kai as a warning.

"I think you played with her too long now Mariam, call out your bit beast!" yelled out Ozuma, "Don't try to pull anything Kai!"

"Desirea! Their bit beasts are invisible!" Kai shouted as warning.

Just then her bit beast was called out, the flashing light lead the way for the others to see. "Desirea!" Tyson yelled out, as he and the others joined Kai. But they were blocked by Ozuma and the others. Mariam's bit beast was released, Sharkrash.

"I may not be able to see them but I know a certain bit beast of mine does!" said Desirea, as she looked confident.

"What, did you say?" Mariam, she sounded surprised and this caught her off guard.

"I call upon you Saber Fang!" she had summoned her bit beast, at the last minute.

**Chapter 4-Desirea vs. Mariam part 2**

Mariam's Bit beast was called out, Sharkrash. But was unseen by the others, as Kai was saying that they were invisible. Ozuma thought that they were going to catch themselves another bit beast for their collection, but Desirea had a card up her sleeve.

"It's invisible, but I must try!" thought Desirea, as Saber Fang was visible.

"So this is your game, you challenge unexpected beybladers to steal what is theirs?" said Desirea, as she glared at Mariam.

Her blade was taken a lot of beatings from Sharkrash, lashing and delivering an almost a fatal blow to the top. But Saber Fang was picking up the scent. "Wait something is not right…" thought Ozuma.

She closed her eyes and was tracking Sharkrash's movements. Everything that she was gathering in her mind was being transmitted to Saber Fang, just then Ozuma finally realize what was going on.

"Mariam she is tracking your every move!" yelled out Ozuma, then it was too late.

Saber Fang was hot on Sharkrash's trail, it was attacking it with everything it had left. It finally stood its ground; the wolf was fighting off the shark's jaws at last.

"You know what to do my friend!" said Desirea, as she opened her eyes as they glowed a bright yellow.

"You can't even see my Sharkrash!" Mariam shouted as she was at the end of her rope.

Then Saber Fang was attacking Sharkrash with full force, this was causing her blade to wobble. "What! How can this be?"

"Simple, all wolves pick up the scent of their pray!" said Desirea smiling in an evil way.

The white wolf was attacking the shark, both blades clashing as they were still sparring at every turn. The blades looked all worn out and one of them was bound to be the victor of this intense match.

Then all of the sudden there was a huge burst of wind around the bladers and the on lookers, the battle was interrupted. Out of the forest emerged another beyblade with increasing force that headed for both blades. Each taking a hit from this unknown blade and returning to their owners. "Someone is going to definitely pay for this!" said Mariam sounded pissed.

"Who is out there" Ozuma demanded, as they watched the unknown blade return into the forest.

Suddenly another blader appeared in front of them, a tall girl with long black hair with blue highlights revealed herself. "Blading with amateurs I see, and here I thought that you were hard at work!"

"You're going to pay for this!" Mariam shouted, getting ready to battle again.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Beijing with your mom!" said Desirea, she knew who she was.

"Once I heard that there was a tournament here, I couldn't resist the chance to pass it up." she said, as she looked up at the Saint Shields.

Ozuma motion the others to take their leave, just like that the boys were gone and Mariam followed. "Figured they'd leave when they don't get what they want." said Kai

"This is Stacey, my cousin and also the co-founder of The Wolf Pack!" said Desirea, smiling awkwardly and gesturing her.

As soon as things settled, Stacey asked Desirea to come with her to discuss some business. So she had left with them, but not before promising to meet Tyson another time.

"Damn those Saint Shields, why do they always try to steal what is not theirs!" Tyson sound pissed, "This is personal!"

"Thank goodness Stacey came by, or else this battle would have been messy!" said Max, who looked relieved.

"Come on before those creeps decide to show up looking for a second match!" said Kenny, as he looked like he was ready to leave them behind.

They all left the site and all went back to Tyson's place, and also discussed what to do about them. It wasn't settling right with Tyson, the whole thing got him worried about her. He was thinking of how to make this right, and then he remembered. Meanwhile at an abandoned ware house near the harbor, The Saint Shields were feeling uneasy about the whole situation. They felt ashamed and angry at the lost, especially Mariam. To her this was her first big loss.

"Relax Mariam, there is always a next time" said Ozuma in his calm relaxing voice. "Besides, we got Ray's bit beast, and all we need to do is get the other three."

"You will pay for this is Desirea!" thought Mariam angrily clutching her left arm.

Stacey and Desirea returned back to the hotel, but there was an uneasy feeling around Desirea. A boy with light blue hair caught her attention, but was gone as soon as she turned back to look a second time.

"That was weird" said Desirea.

"What is?" asked Stacey, as she turned to see Desirea standing there looking at the crowded lobby of their hotel.

"There was somebody standing there, watching us!" said Desirea, then Stacey started looking around her surrounding too. Then just like that they walked towards the elevator and went up to Stacey's room.

Later that evening Tyson called Desirea and informed him about the feeling of being watched in the lobby. She asked Stacey if she could to meet up with Tyson to discuss the encounter. She agreed and bolted out the door and headed downstairs. He arrived a few minutes later in the hotel, where she showed him the location and went for a walk.

"It was weird earlier, when we both came back to the hotel, I got this creepy feeling that someone was watching us!" said Desirea, as they both were walking down the street.

"Was it the Saint Shields?" asked Tyson.

"It wasn't, I clearly remember a boy with blue hair" said Desirea, as she was trying to gather her thoughts.

"That is sort of weird" replied Tyson, as they turned the corner.

Desirea was surprised; a local fair had just opened up earlier that day. She had never been to one of them before, and Tyson knew she would love it. Every food and every ride looked exciting. "This is so neat Tyson! Let's try to rollercoaster!" said Desirea, then Tyson's stomach dropped.

They nearly spent the whole hour going on all kinds of rides, and Tyson was going to hurl. So she sat him down on an empty bench and got him something drink to calm his stomach. "This is fun right…" asked Tyson.

"It sure is!" said Desirea, as she gazed into the stars. "Are you feeling a little better now?"

"Kind of, but give me a few more minutes" asked Tyson, as she lowered his head. "I guess that the rides were too much for him, that's cute" thought Desirea.

Then he felt a little better, then looked up at Desirea, then noticed that somebody was watching both of them. It was a boy with blue hair and wearing a white jumpsuit, and had a smirk on his face.

"Is that him..."asked Tyson, as he pointed where he was standing, Desirea turned around. Her eyes widened, and knew that it was the same kid.

"It's him!" said Desirea, she got up and turned toward him. "What do you want from us?"

Those solid blue eyes were staring at them, and raised his launcher. "Was he crazy to think that he could attack us here, during a crowded fair?" thought Desirea, as she glared back at him.

"What does this kid want from us" said Tyson.

"I don't know but I don't like it, not one bit!" said Desirea.

**Chapter 5-Mission too Impossible!**

The crowd noticed that there was a beybattle about to take place, Tyson and the mysterious boy were looking eye to eye. Desirea stepped back as the boys were about to launch their blades.

"I don't know what you're after…" said Tyson.

"The bit beast that rests in your blade of course!" spoke the boy. "The name's Haku, and I 'm here for one thing only!" he yelled out as he launched his blade into the open crowd.

"So there are other people who are after the bit beast of bladers…" thought Desirea, watching the battle.

Dragoon managed to fend off Haku's attacks, while trying to avoid the people who kept gathering. Tyson was having a hard time trying to avoid any possible attacks that Haku might give him, so his best offense was to stand his ground.

"Man I have a bad feeling about this…" said Stacey as she noticed the night lights not far from the hotel. She heard that there was a fair going on, and was on the move.

While browsing around, she decided to walk through the crowd, and bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!" she cried out.

"What! You were the one who bumped into…me" said Kai. Stacey looked up and saw him.

"No time, something is up" said Kai, grabbing her arm unexpectedly and lead the way. "There are a lot of people gathering by the dock and I think there is a beybattle going on."

Meanwhile back at the battle, Tyson was really taken a beating from Haku. "I wonder why he isn't using his bit beast yet?" thought Tyson.

"Had enough already?" said Haku grinning. "Very well then, Draco I command you to come forth!"

Haku's blade bursted out with bright blue light, then Draco emerged. A huge dragon like beast with a very heavy armor appeared from Haku's blade.

"It's another rock bit beast" Tyson thought as he shielded his eyes from the intense light.

Just then without summoning his bit beast, Tyson's Dragoon also came forth. Both titans were at each other's neck, there were those who could see the beasts fighting, and some that were more focused on the blades.

"There I see Dragoon" said Kai, looking up at the bright blue light. "Whose Dragon could that possibly belong to?" asked Stacey, quickly stopping before proceeding once again.

As they battled, both beasts made a huge cloud of smoke around them. Making it impossible to see what was going on, making it harder to locate where their bit beasts are.

"Dragoon, where are you?" yelled Tyson, as he was trying his best to see him.

"Draco, where'd you go!" Haku yelled out as he covered his mouth. "Be careful Tyson!" Desirea yelled as she covered her mouth from the smoke too.

Just then Stacey and Kai had joined her side, "Who's in serious trouble now?" asked Stacey.

"It's him Stacey, the boy I was telling you about. He challenged Tyson for his bit beast!" said Desirea, just then the smoke began to clear a little.

"These guys never give up!" said Kai, as he looked on.

Draco slashed Dragoon in the arm, yelling out a thunderous roar. Draco spread his wings and took flight, then swooped back down close enough to grad a hold of Dragoon's tail. Taking him to the sky, and plummeted down back to earth with an intense force. Both crashed, and almost knocked Dragoon out for good, but sure enough he quickly rose to his feet.

"Almost finished him" said Haku with confidence, as he gestured his bit beast to continue battling.

"Dragoon you got to keep trying, if you don't he will seal you away for good!" Tyson sounded more concern than ever. He was worried for his friend's safety.

Dragoon nodded and was preparing to charge Draco for the final time; he roared out loud and charged for him for the final time. Dodging Draco's strikes, he finally managed to strike him in the chest. With that Haku's blade split in half, once and for all defeating him.

Haku was in shock, he walked up to his blade and pick up the remains. Tears were running down his face as he made a run for it.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" said Desirea as she ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Now that's settled, we shall be on our way" said Stacey, not knowing if there will be more after them.

"I'm sorry Tyson, but I must be going now, I'll see you tomorrow!" said Desirea, as she kissed him goodnight and left with Stacey.

Tyson and Kai were left behind while they tried to get a hold of the guys to inform them of what had happened. Just then Tyson's stomach was hurting again, making Kai walk him home.

Surely at the time Dr. Zagart was disappointed at Haku's failure, he had dismissed him and ordered him to leave the base. "I'm sorry that he had wasted your time Dr. Zagart, this won't happen on my watch again" said Dr. K who was trying her best to calm his boss.

"I'm starting to lose confidence in you Dr. K" said Dr. Zagart, as he turned his attention away from her.

"Please sir, give me another chance! Surely I can..."before she could say any more, he held up his hand and she was silenced.

She bowed at him and quietly walked out of the room, he was left alone with his thoughts. He summoned one of his scientists and asks for the next blader to take on Tyson and his friends, he had a target in mind. With that everything was set for the next ambush.

That morning Tyson was still feeling sick from all the rides that he and Desirea road on while on their date, so while he was recovering in his room his friends were busy at work again. They wanted to increase their speed and agility, so best way to do that was to battle one another.

Hilary was trying her best to help them, even though she was not a blader. She mostly sat by Kenny and glued her eyes to the screen, but told her not to touch the laptop. Last time she did that she crashed the poor thing.

"That's kind of funny, Tyson getting sick of a few rides!" said Ray, as he laughed on and on about it.

"Well, rollercoasters do make me sick!" said Max, getting ready to launch Dracile.

"Let's stop the chit chat and get this over with" said Kai, facing his opponent; Max.

They both launched as they began another day in training. Desirea got the chills, as if something was telling her that someone was talking about her.

"What's the matter?" asked Tyson as he got up, she was looking out the window.

"It's nothing" said Desirea as she continued to look out the window.

Just then Stacey was talking to someone on her cell phone, she agreed with the person on the other end, but didn't look too pleased about it. Then hung up, and looked drained. She slumped back on the chair and said "Why me of all people!" her hands covering her face.

To be continued…

By AnimeJanice

Edited By Mel Mel


End file.
